Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus, and particularly to a technique for suppressing a disturbance of directivity of the antenna apparatus.
Background
Conventionally, antenna apparatus provided with a radome for protecting the antenna body from outside has been known. However, the radome may cause a disturbance of directivity of the antenna apparatus. For example, JP-A-2006-140956 discloses a technique for suppressing a disturbance of the directivity as the antenna apparatus by adjusting thickness of the radome, and a distance between the antenna body and the radome.